Hanging by a Moment
by shiroi nami
Summary: Chapter 4 is up! Sakura, Syaoran, and the rest of the gang are on a trip to the Bahamas. Both teens struggle with their feelings...and the ultimate decision to confess them. Please review!
1. Default Chapter

Hanging by a Moment

Chapter 1

Disclaimer:

Nope don't own CCS, if I did I would have had Syaoran long ago! *Little Sakura goes into Syao-chan mode* I also don't own "Hanging by a Moment" the song, that credit goes to Lifehouse.

Author's Notes:

This is mostly just a normal CCS S+S romance. S+S a trip to the Bahamas, rated R you get the drift. It possesses no interesting plot, just S+S mush and uhhh…more S+S mush. I got the title idea from the song "Hanging by a Moment" by Lifehouse.  
  
Chapter 1

Meilin woke up a broad smile on her face. She had just woken up from the most wonderful dream. It was about Syaoran of course, but she lowered her head, that was all over. He had already broken off the engagement, much to her dismay and told her that he was in love with someone else. She had known, known all along that he loved Sakura but she still couldn't exactly embrace the idea. She loved Syaoran with her whole heart and she would have done anything to have him all to herself. "Useless," she thought her eyes welling up with tears. "It's useless; I will never find someone I love as much as Syaoran." Meilin was jealous, she was jealous of what Sakura had, Syaoran's heart. They both loved each other; Sakura loved her Syaoran as much as he loved her. "No, he's not my Syaoran anymore; he's...Sakura's." Meilin threw back the covers and slowly creaked open her bedroom door. Tiptoeing into the hallway and through the living room she walked up to the refrigerator and smiled as her eyes fell on a picture of Syaoran. Her smile slowly faded as she looked at the other person in the photo with him. This wasn't taken too long ago, she decided. It must have been around last year because Sakura was wearing the necklace Syaoran got her for her 16th birthday last year. Sakura had her arms thrown about Syaoran's neck and the only way to describe the look on their faces was the look of pure elation and happiness. They hadn't however told each other how they felt. "They're so perfect for each other."   
Creak!  
Meilin spun around searching the darkness. "Syaoran...is that you?"  
A half-awake Syaoran stumbled into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes. "Huh?" He asked groggily.  
Meilin sighed, good he hadn't heard. She looked at him trying to wake up and thought even at seventeen he still looked so cute. "No wait, I have to stop thinking like this, it's over!" She dropped her head and sat down at the small table. Syaoran got himself a drink and sat across from her; he took a sip of his water and looked at Meilin. Ever since he had gotten together with Sakura, things between him and his former fiancée weren't exactly 'peachy'. "Meilin?"  
Meilin lifted her head from the table and rested her chin on her hands. "Yes Syaoran?"  
He paused for a moment, deciding his words carefully. "Daijobu desu ka? You...haven't been yourself lately."  
Meiling shook her head. "Iie nademonai."  
"It can't be nothing."  
"It just is okay! Just drop it Syaoran!"  
Syaoran frowned and put his glass in the sink. "Fine, if that's the way you want it."  
"Matte Syaoran!"   
"Nani?"  
"Gomen nasai."  
"For what?"  
"Snapping at you."  
"So..."  
Meiling let her elbows slide down on the table. "It's just that...everything around me is changing, nothing is how it used to be."  
Syaoran knew what she meant; he had loved Sakura for seven years, and as the years passed by more and more of life's obstacle were thrown in their paths. He still hadn't told her how he felt about her and after he did, more years would pass and so life altering decisions would then be brought before them. He looked back at Meilin and smiled warmly. "Life changes, Meilin, it's inevitable, you can't stop it, stall it or alter it. It's what time and fate guides ultimately. It's just life. But no matter how hard it may seem, there's always Hope to keep you strong."  
Meilin looked touched by Syaoran's small monologue and nodded. "Arigatou Syaoran." She walked to the doorway of the kitchen and smiled back at him. "You really should tell her, that girl you love. She'd be lucky to know such a great guy loved her as much as you do."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ohayo!"   
Everyone turned to look at the cheerful girl who just entered the junior classroom, slight amusement on their faces.   
"Kinomoto-san you are just in time."  
"Hoe?" Sakura looked around the room, everyone else was seated and a split second later the ear piercing bell sounded right next to Sakura's face. "Hoooooooooeeeeeeeee!"  
Kaho Mizuki turned to her former student of past years. "Please have a seat Kinomoto-san," she instructed with a smile.   
Sakura trudged over to her seat, sweat-dropping anime style all the way. Syaoran blushed lightly as his crush of seven years sat in front of him as usual. "Ohayo Sakura."   
Sakura turned and blushed pink. "Syaoran-kun, ohayo." Both just sat staring at each other for a blissful moment, Syaoran smiling warmly, only something he did for Sakura.   
"Kinomoto-san, Li-san, if you are quite finished, I'd like to begin with class now."  
Sakura and Syaoran blinked eyes wide and flushed deeper than the crimson ribbon on their uniform. "Hai, Mizuki-sensei." They both mumbled in unison.  
Kaho brushed back her long golden orange hair and stood up to the podium at the front of the classroom. "Ja minna, as you all know, the fundraisers we've held this year have led us to a very profitable outcome."  
Everyone in the class looked to their mysterious teacher with looks of bewilderment on their faces. "Nani?" They eagerly inquired.  
"With our money, I've decided to establish a junior field trip!"  
The class erupted into cheers and shouts. Among them was "Where?"  
Kaho closed her eyes and smiled. "Minna, we're going to the Bahamas!"  
"Yokatta!" Sakura and Syaoran cried out in unison. The class got quiet and looked at them oddly but amusedly. The two former CardCaptors had a thing for saying everything at the same time, unintentionally of course.  
"KAWAII!" Daidouji Tomoyo squealed happily as she recorded another one of her friends 'moments'. Meilin only smiled happily and sadly at the same time, shaking her head in being used to it.  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Sakura skipped happily ahead of her friends, short honey hair bouncing lightly in the warm breeze. "Wai! The Bahamas I still can't believe it!"  
Tomoyo skipped happily beside her best friend. "Do you think Touya will let you go?"  
Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and froze, a sweat bead rolling down her head. "Mou, I forgot about onii-chan." Then she turned back around to face her friends. "Oi minna, would you like to eat dinner over today?"  
Syaoran blushed and Tomoyo smiled evilly. "Ano...I have to help okaa-san with something today and Meilin-chan offered to help me, ne?" she emphasized nudging Meilin. Surprisingly, the ebony haired teenager nodded in agreement.  
"Hai, demo Syaoran isn't busy, are you Syaoran?" Meilin nudged him and winked.  
"Ano...iie." Then he looked to Sakura looking for her reaction. She was blushing more than he was but his own blush prevented him from realizing it. "Syaoran-kun, do you mind?"  
He shook his head and stuttered as Meilin and Tomoyo practically pushed him on top of Sakura and ran away giggling. "Those two..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
"Tadaima." Sakura called opening the front door. She turned back around to Syaoran who was lingering on the doorstep. "Come on in Syaoran-kun, it's not like you've never been inside my house before, ne?"   
Syaoran blushed and allowed Sakura to pull him by the hand. "You just wait here, I'll make dinner."  
"Matte!"  
Sakura turned and smiled sweetly. "Yes, Syaoran-kun?"  
"Can I...help?"  
Sakura shook her head. "Iie onegai make yourself comfortable."  
Syaoran reluctantly agreed and slumped lazily down on the couch, running a hand through his unruly chestnut brown hair.   
"Itai!"  
Syaoran heard Sakura's cry and stumbled into the kitchen. "Daijobu desu ka?"  
Sakura nodded and put her burned finger behind her back. "Hai, daijobu."  
"Iie, you're not." Syaoran reached behind Sakura's back to look at her hand but she evaded him. "Sakura let me see..."  
The emerald eyed teen nodded reluctantly and showed her friend the finger she had touched the frying pan with. "I was trying to make you croquettes..."  
Syaoran shook his head. "Silly girl..." He gingerly took her delicate hand in his and turned on the faucet, holding her hand under the cool tap. She smiled, the water didn't help, only the man she loved Li Syaoran holding her and allaying her pain. His head was resting on top of hers and she could feel his warm breath tickling her neck, sending goosebumps up and down her arms. She leaned into his neck, breathing in his autumn scent. "Syaoran-kun..." She whispered softly.  
Syaoran was totally absorbed in the sight, feel and smell of the alluring cherry blossom near him, her melodic voice coming to him like the serenade of an angel. "Yes...Sakura?"  
He looked down to her, the tips of their noses touched and their lips became precariously close, both pairs of eyes sliding shut...  
"Oi, oi what the hell are you burning Sakura?" A winged toy floated into the kitchen and stopped dead at the sight in front of him. The kozou, one of the few people he despised was holding Sakura very close to him, and she was holding him close as well. "Kozou..."  
Syaoran sweat dropped and turned his attention to the yellow toy in the doorway. "Negumi…"

A glaring contest ensued and Sakura broke up the death glowers with her hands. "Come on you two."

"Gomen Sakura." They both muttered.

"Stupid brat."

"Kero-chan if you say one more derogatory term about Syaoran-kun you aren't getting any croquettes!"

Kero's left eye twitched and a look of complete horror crossed over his tiny yellow face. "Gomen koz-I mean…oh whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Delicious Sakura!" Kero smiled warmly, pink cheeks tinted with content. He rubbed his full stomach and sighed as he fluttered out of the room. "Well I'm tired, so oyasumi Sakura."

"And?" Sakura gestured to Syaoran."

"And…oyasumi KOZOU!" An evil giggle escaped from Kero's throat and he zoomed from the room before Syaoran's hands found their way around his throat.

Syaoran stood in the doorway and smacked his fist into his palm. "The next time that negumi…"

"Syaoran-kun…"

"Nani?" Syaoran nodded to Sakura and sat back down in his seat.

A light pink tint came to Sakura's cheeks and she looked back down to her plate. "Did you…did you like dinner?"

"Hai, because it was made by you…Sakura."

Sakura blushed and blinked eyes wide. "Hontou?"

Syaoran almost fainted when he realized what he had just said and nodded shyly. "H-Hai."

"I'm…I'm glad…that you could still come for dinner."

The amber-eyed sorcerer reached his hand across the table and placed it precariously near Sakura's. "Me too."

"Tadaima!" A masculine voice called from the hallway.

Amber and emerald locked and widened as a dark haired young man appeared in the doorway of the kitchen. "Konbawa kaijuu..." Kinomoto Touya trailed off as he realized the brat was dining with his sister. "What are you doing with my imouto gaki?"

"Nademonai." Syaoran stated blatantly, matching Touya's menacing glare with one of his own.

Touya advanced and gripped the Chinese warrior by the front of his shirt, finding it harder to pick him up now that he was grown. "Stupid gaki." He released the teenager and grumbled as he exited the room. "Sakura…I think it's time you kicked the gaki out."

Syaoran glared and Sakura chided her older brother. "Onii-chan stop calling Syaoran-kun a brat! He's seventeen for heaven's sake."

"No matter how old he gets he'll never…matte! When did you start calling him that?!!"

Syaoran smiled smugly and nodded to Sakura. "Since we felt like it, ne Sakura?"

A vein popped on Touya's head and he pointed a finger accusingly toward the couple. "You better escort that GAKI out before I kick his ass out."

"Onii-chan!"

Sakura flung a towel at the dark eyed young man and he fled to the stairs, a door slamming shut on the second level.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Gomen nasai, Syaoran­-kun, onii-chan's just overprotective."

Syaoran looked to Sakura curiously. "Doushite?"

"Ummm…"

"Does he think that I'll hurt you?"

"H-Hai."

Syaoran stepped out onto the front porch and Sakura followed him outside into the warm evening. A few stars twinkled above and a warm breeze tousled their hair back and forth, making the pair even more irresistible to each other. Syaoran turned to face Sakura and gently took one of her hands in his. "Then your brother has absolutely nothing to worry about."

"Doushite?" Sakura asked innocently.

Syaoran closed his eyes. "Because I would never ever, ever do anything to hurt you Sakura."

Sakura raised her hand to Syaoran's face and press her lips to his cheek. "I know Syaoran…I know."

"I…I…" He blushed crimson and turned on his heels. "Oyasumi Sakura, sweet dreams."

"Sweet dreams Syaoran-kun."

Sakura smiled to her friend one last time before turning to go inside and up to her room. Once inside, she slid down the door and hugged her knees to her chest, sighing deeply as she thought of the one she cared so deeply for. A certain amber-eyed chestnut haired teenage sorcerer the only one she allowed to occupy her mind and heart. Syaoran nimbly leapt back over the gate and into the tree in front of Sakura's window as he sighed, watching his angel sleep peacefully. She was the only thing on his mind, the only one in his heart. His deep gentle voice gently floated on the breeze and carried under her open window as the amber-eyed warrior reached his angel in her dreams.

_Desperate for changing_
    
    _Starving for truth_
    
    _I'm closer to where I started_
    
    _I'm chasing after you_
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you_
    
    _Letting go of all I've held on to_
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move_
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    _Forgetting all I'm lacking_
    
    _Completely incomplete_
    
    _I'll take your invitation_
    
    _You take all of me now_
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you_
    
    _Letting go of all I've held on to_
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move_
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    _I'm living for the only thing I know_
    
    _I'm running and I question where to go_
    
    _And I don't know what I'm tapping into_
    
    _Just hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    _There's nothing else to lose_
    
    _There's nothing else to find_
    
    _There's nothing in the world_
    
    _That can change my mind_
    
    _There is nothing else_
    
    _There is nothing else_
    
    _There is nothing else_
    
    _Desperate for changing_
    
    _Starving for truth_
    
    _I'm closer to where I started_
    
    _I'm chasing after you_
    
    _I'm falling even more in love with you_
    
    _Letting go of all I've held on to_
    
    _I'm standing here until you make me move_
    
    _I'm hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    _I'm living for the only thing I know_
    
    _I'm running and I question where to go_
    
    _And I don't know what I'm tapping into_
    
    _Just hanging by a moment here with you_
    
    _Just hanging by a moment_
    
    _Hanging by a moment_
    
    _Hanging by a moment_

_Hanging by a moment here with you_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

*Sigh* I just love S+S! This is a very boring ordinary ficcy demo onegai review anyway, ne? Just like to thank Lifehouse for making this song, which you will see more throughout this ficcy. And of course arigatou to CLAMP for making CardCaptor Sakura and ummm making the most totally kawaii bishounen out there! Who else? Syao-chan! Onegai, onegai, onegai review! Oh yea! I'm not sure but I think 'itai' means 'ouch' and 'tadaima' means 'I'm home' please GENTLY correct me if I'm wrong, ne? 


	2. Chapter 2

Hanging by a Moment

Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

If I owned CCS I wouldn't be spending all my free time writing fanfics would I?

Author's Notes:

Gomen nasai! I haven't updated this in forever! Although I seriously doubt anyone is reading this story…here is Chapter Two! 

Chapter 2

"Ohayo!" Sakura called as she skidded to a stop in front of the cheerful Kinomoto kitchen.

Kinomoto Touya calmly sipped his tea and nodded to Sakura. "A monster's footsteps resonate once again…" (AN:I know I stole it from and episode)

"Onii-chan don't you think that insult is getting a bit old?"

Touya blinked, surprised at not feeling the familiar foot crash into his shin inflicting pain. "Nani?"

"Just like your contempt towards Syaoran-kun is getting a bit old, too." Sakura stated coolly.

"That's because…" Touya trailed off as Fujitaka set two plates down in front of them and one in front of himself as he took a seat. Sakura glanced nervously to her father, dreading the kind of answer her question would receive. "Otou-san…?"  
 "Yes Sakura-san?"

Sakura uneasily toyed with the pleats of her uniform skirt. "Ano…for the junior class trip…we're supposed to go to the Bahamas…can I go?"

Touya brought his fist to the table in annoyance. "Iie, otou-san you can't let her go!"

"Doushite? I see no trouble in letting her go." Fujitaka stated as he glanced curiously to his son. "Is there a reason she shouldn't go?"

The elder Kinomoto brother nodded. "Hai, a bratty Chinese reason."

Fujitaka laughed. "Li? What about him?"

"He'll be alone with Sakura that's what!"

Sakura kicked Touya under the table. "Onii-chan you baka! It's a CLASS trip!"

"Besides…Sakura and Li have known each other for what…seven years? They're great friends now…"

"Demo the gaki…" Touya sighed and crossed his arms in defeat. "Fine."

Sakura pumped her fists in the air. "Yokatta!"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"The Bahamas, ne?" A tiny yellow stuffed animal looked up from the manga he was reading and rested his chin on his paws. "Mou, I wanna go!"

Sakura frowned and put the shirt she was formerly scrutinizing back on the hanger. "Gomen ne Kero-chan…there are too many people there, we can't risk you getting seen, ne?"

Kero snapped his fingers, causing Sakura to look curiously in his direction; the small guardian's tiny eyes alight with mischief. "Kero-chan what are you up to?"

Shaking his head, Kero shook his hands frantically. "Hehehe, nademonai!"

Not convinced but still not receiving an answer as well, Sakura flopped backwards onto her bed. All she could think about was him, the one she loved, Li Syaoran. She had found, as the years went by, that she wanted more than just Syaoran's friendship. To love him as much as she did, it created a huge weight on her heart…_ 'If I could only tell him how I feel…' The sudden ring of a phone jolted Sakura from her thoughts and she reached for the pink cell phone at her feet. "Moshi moshi, Kinomoto Residence." There was silence on the other end as the caller took a breath and continued. _

_"Sakura?"_

The jade-eyed teen began to turn a shade of pink and she stumbled over her words. "S-Syaoran-kun?"

_"Hai." Syaoran blanked, hearing Sakura's voice almost made him forget the very reason he had called._

"Syaoran-kun?"

_"Gomen ne Sakura…ano..."_

"Yes?"

_"W-Would you like to come shopping with me?"_

Sakura blinked, since when does Syaoran like shopping? "Syaoran-kun are you feeling alright? You hate to shop."

_"Hai…demo…Daidouji told me that you needed to go shopping and I do too so…" Syaoran turned a deeper shade of red. __"I mean you don't have to go if you don't want to--…"_

"Syaoran-kun…you talk too much. I'd love to go with you."

_"H-Hontou?"_

"Hai…"

There was a long pause on both ends, both contemplating on what to say. "You know I…" They began at once. "No you first." Sakura giggled and Syaoran allowed himself to chuckle. _"Never mind Sakura…I'll see you soon, ne?"_

"Hai, ja ne Syaoran-kun."

_"Ja." Syaoran clicked the off button and laid the small green phone on his bedside table. Kneeling to the floor, he reached under his bed and pulled out a small box, smiling as he lifted a single item up into the air. "Soon…Sakura, you'll know how much I love you."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Ding Dong!_

Touya shuffled into the front hall and casually opened the door. A glare immediately occupied his face as he took notice of the teenage boy standing on the front step. "Gaki…" 

Syaoran rolled his eyes and managed as politely as he could without strangling Touya. "Well hello to you, too. I'm here to pick up Sakura."

"Hai I'm sure you are, gomen nasai demo she's not home right now."

"HOEEEEE!"

Syaoran smirked and chuckled. "Now I know that you're lying, there's only one person in the world with that distinct phrase."

Sure enough, Sakura came shambling down the stairs and into the hallway, muttering apology after apology to her handsome friend. "Gomen ne Syaoran-kun, I didn't mean to be late."

Touya leaned back against the wall and casually waved his hand. "The kaijuu is late for everything."

"If I wasn't about to leave right now, the next place you'd be going would be the hospital with a broken foot." Sakura emphasized her comment with the stamping of her foot and flew out the door with Syaoran in tow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ne Syaoran, what did you need to go shopping for?"

The ocher-eyed teen stopped his heated gaze from the girl next to him and blinked back to reality. "Clothes."

"Me too." Sakura chirped cheerfully, loosely holding Syaoran's hand in her own. "Look! This place has the best, I'm sure they'll all look good on you Syaoran!" Dragging the reluctant boy behind her, both teens entered the store.

Farther off, a seventeen year old girl licked her lips as she watched Syaoran enter the store, gazing at him intensely. Seven years ago, many girls found Syaoran completely adorable, Sakura included. Over the years he had grown from adorable to handsome. Most girls described him as drop-dead-gorgeous. (AN: I told you I was obsessed with him! Find me a guy in real life that hot and then come yell at me) "Akemi…earth to Akemi…" The blonde haired blue eyed girl shook her head and glance irritated to the boy beside her. "Nani?" Standing a bit shorter than Syaoran's 5'11, the teenage boy ran a hand through his raven colored hair and blinked chocolate eyes. (AN: Ok think Van here) "You were staring at that brat again."

"With good reason…he's so hot!"

Keizo snickered, "So is Kinomoto."

"Nani? That little monster? She's nothing compared to me."

Pointing a finger Keizo laughed again. "Try telling that to him.

Akemi followed Keizo's finger and immediately became possessed with inner fury. Sakura held Syaoran's hand loosely in her own, pointing out various shirts and shorts to Syaoran, causing him to smile every time. Akemi closed her eyes and a grin spread across her lips. "Just watch me and learn, **_amateur." She emphasized on the word 'amateur' and sauntered off in the direction of the two former Card Captors. _**

"Konnichiwa!"

Sakura peered around Syaoran to find the source of the voice and smiled. "Akemi-chan!"

Syaoran nodded. "Hazuki, konnichiwa."

"Onegai, Syaoran call me Akemi."

Emerald eyes narrowed and a great annoyance began to build in Sakura as she heard Akemi hitting on Syaoran. To her delighted surprise, Syaoran shook his head. "Gomen ne, Hazuki I can't. There are only a few people I call by their first names and that's family and…"

"Sakura-chan?" Akemi gestured to the honey-haired girl at Syaoran's side.

"Hai…"

"What are you two anyway? Are you an item?" She knew this would excite some nerves and a few blushes.

Sure enough the Card Captors cheeks reddened and they began to stutter. "Ano…eto…"

"Ah, friends with privileges, ne?"

Syaoran bowed his head and let go of Sakura's hand, eliciting a hurt look from the sorcerer. Akemi smiled, she knew if anything that Syaoran hated to be embarrassed. Questioning him about Sakura was one way to tip a nerve. "Well I have to go, demo don't do anything bad, ne?" Akemi winked and sauntered back to Keizo in the corner. "Mission 50% successful."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sakura nervously tapped her chopsticks against the plate, still troubled over Akemi's words and the reason Syaoran had dropped her hand so suddenly. "Syaoran-kun?"

Tawny eyes blinked back to focus and settled on the young woman in front of him. "Nani?"

"Did it…did it bother you what Akemi-chan said?"

Syaoran cocked his head to the side. "About us?"

"Hai…I didn't know that kind of thing bothered you so much…"

Regret immediately twisted Syaoran's heart and he reached his hand across the table to grasp Sakura's in his own. "Gomen ne, Sakura…I…it's just that…"

Sakura squeezed Syaoran's hand gently. "It's okay, never mind…I shouldn't pry. I just was afraid you were mad at me or something, sometimes I don't know what's too far in the boundaries of our friendship…"

_'The boundaries of our friendship?__ Then she just wants to be friends…' Syaoran forced a smile and intertwined his fingers with Sakura's. "I don't mind if you cross the boundaries a little bit, Sakura."_

A smile of pure joy rose to Sakura's lips and she rested her eyes on Syaoran, completely absorbed in the fact of being able to be near him. Syaoran smiled back warmly, a rare heart warming smile any girl would feel blessed to see touch the sorcerer's lips. Both were totally oblivious to the awed and touched stares from around the restaurant and the many whispered 'kawaiis' circulating throughout the room. Akemi rolled her eyes and Keizo crossed his arms and grunted. "Akemi…I have a proposition."

"Nani?"

"You want Li, ne?" 

"Hai."

Keizo put his fingers to his chin. "And I want Kinomoto, what do you say we make a deal?"

Akemi glanced suspiciously to Keizo. "What kind of deal?"

"….I'll help you get Li…If you help me get Kinomoto."

An evil grin spread from ear to ear on Akemi's face as she held out her hand. "Deal."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Akemi and Keizo are evil, ne? Hehehe, will they be able to break up our kawaii couple?

~*Oh  come on people…you have to have rocks in your brain if you don't know the answer to this question*~

I know this chapter was kind of lame, (wow I say that a lot) but I wanted to just update at least SOMETHING!"


	3. Chapter 3

Hanging by a Moment

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:

CCS belongs to the one and only CLAMP!

Author's Notes:

*Ducks from tomatoes and random objects thrown at her* Gomen ne! I know I haven't updated this story in…ano…a really, really long time! But here is Chapter 3! You see, I just finished my first fic, The Right Kind of Wrong, and Of Lions and Dragons is my most famous and well-liked story, so I have a tendency to update that one more. This is going to be a short side story and I'm changing it to PG-13 because I decided to remove some 'elements' ((if you know me, I tend to have a recurring theme in each of my fics *wink, wink*)) So yeah…that's 'bout it.

Chapter 3

Daidouji Tomoyo glanced around the 11th grade classroom; violet eyes averting to the ever-ticking clock mounted on the north wall. But this video-crazed girl was completely at ease. This was a recurring process she completed every morning of school. Sighing with a smile, she strode silently over to the window and sat daintily in her desk, folding out the creases in her uniform skirt as she did so. Her gaze traveled to the pane of glass in front of her and she smiled thoughtfully. She perceived the sliding of a door and without turning her head she waved nonchalantly. "Ohayo, Li-kun, Meiling-chan."

The duo of cousins looked at each other and smiled knowingly. Li Syaoran took his seat to the back and left of Tomoyo and leaned casually back in his chair. "You're getting quite good at that, Daidouji , you know that?" He was silently amazed at how the artistic teenager had such good perception concerning her friends. He didn't smile, but Tomoyo nearly giggled at the kind gleam in his warm amber eyes.

"Hai," Li Meiling smoothed a long ebony ponytail in her slender fingers and rested her chin on her hand. "You really do know us too well." 

Tomoyo closed her amethyst eyes and smiled. "Hai, hai, stop it; really I'm blushing." She retorted derisively with a dismissive gesture of her hand. "But then again…" Tomoyo winked slightly to Meiling, praying that the magic-lacking teen would catch on to her taunt.

Meiling blinked in confusion and suddenly it hit her. After seven years she had become quite used to Tomoyo's teasing; even she was beginning to find out why it amused her so. "Hai, I don't think anyone blushes more than you, Syaoran."

Syaoran had been tilting his chair on its back legs and suddenly all four came crashing to the ground as he flashed his friend and Cousin a warning glare. "Ehhhh?!"

Tomoyo began to giggle; taunting him was just **too easy to do. Innocently, she put a finger to her temple and squinted her eyes as if trying to find information from the remotest part of her brain. "Oh my, but it only seems to occur when a certain someone is around…who is it again?"**

Syaoran glowed low in his throat; signifying the Li Clan sorcerer's growing annoyance. "Daidouji…I'm warning you."

"Hmmm…her name seems to sound familiar…we know her Tomoyo-chan, ne?"

Syaoran's ocher eyes darted over to his Cousin and widened in baffled shock. Her too?! "Hey come on, you two…not funny."

Tomoyo grinned devilishly to Syaoran and clapped her hands together. "Ne, Li-kun I bet you can help us!"

"Not a chance." He crossed his arms defiantly over his chest and returned to his chair tilting. Meiling and Tomoyo were getting dangerously close to revealing his most coveted of secrets.

"Ah! I know!" Meiling and Tomoyo chorused together. "It's Sakura-chan!"

This time all of Syaoran's training left him and he fell sideways out the side of his chair. 

Meiling and Tomoyo peered over him with eager and curious faces; quite in semblance to six-year-old little girls. "Ne, ne, are we right?"

Syaoran groaned a bit and began to tenderly rub his head where it had come into contact with the wall, ruffling his already messy chestnut hair even further. "Itai…" His eyes darted up to them and both teens flinched a bit from the hint of devious menace present in those tawny orbs. "T-That's n-not it…" He managed to stutter with a blush.

Tomoyo smiled at her handsome friend's discomfort and tried to suppress a giggle behind her hand. She understood why Sakura liked him so, he was absolutely adorable when blushing; the young artist had to admit. "You're not a very good liar, Li-kun."

"I'm not lying." He stated awkwardly, desperately trying to regain composure as he seated himself back in the desk.

"Is this you lying?" Meiling glanced sideways to her Cousin, his eyes darting to her nervously. "Because you suck at it."

Syaoran ran a hand through his hair and sighed in defeat. He had fallen for their antics again. No doubt he was probably one of the most, or even the most intelligent young man in their grade but he had the tendency to be quite gullible. He faintly recalled falling for Takashi's lies all throughout his years at Tomoeda Elementary and now he had fallen into another one of Meiling and Tomoyo's traps. It was entirely possible they knew of his affection for the teen Card Mistress; they just amused themselves with taunting it out of him. "Fine so maybe I…" He trailed off, coppery chestnut bangs hiding his eyes.

"So maybe you what?" Tomoyo inquired softly.

"I…I…" He never lifted his eyes from his desk, only thinking of the one engraved so deeply into his heart. "I love her…" He whispered in a hush audible to only his two companions.

"Hai…we knew as much," Tomoyo admitted patting him gently on the arm. "But you have to tell her or she'll never know."

"But I can't…" Syaoran's warm amber held a look of forlorn sadness. "I've been trained to handle all sorts of things but…rejection was never one of them."

"Who says you'll be rejected?!" Meiling exclaimed, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth as she received a swift kick in the leg and a warning look from Tomoyo.

Suddenly a light of hope shone in Syaoran's eyes. "Meiling what do you— " But before he could question his Cousin further, a warm sensation engulfed him from head toe and he shivered pleasantly from its warmth.

"Syaoran what's wrong?" The ruby-eyed young woman inquired nervously. One moment Syaoran had been despondent, the next moment he was smiling tenderly and he had shivered. Frankly she was a bit baffled.

Syaoran did not answer, only averted his golden-brown orbs to the clock and carefully ticked off numbers on his fingers. "Three, two, one…"

"Ohayo minna-san!" A soft melodic voice floated about the classroom, belonging to that of none other than Kinomoto Sakura.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "All right minna-san settle down." Mizuki Kaho reprimanded gently as her students began to settle into their respective seats. Once everyone was seated she continued and lifted a few sheets from her clipboard. "Today I'm going to assign you your teams."

Various groans and hopeful gleams circulated around the room and Kaho laughed gently. "Oi it won't be that bad I promise."

"I hope we're all in the same team…" Sakura whispered to her friends.

"Team One…Mihara Chiharu, Yamazaki Takashi, Yanagisawa Naoko, and Sasaki Rika."

Chiharu bopped Takashi on the head just as he began a tall tale and Naoko and Rika clapped their hands in amusement.

"Team Two…Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura, Li Syaoran, and Li Meiling." ((AN: Minna-san saw that one coming, ne?))

Sakura's eyes widened in surprised glee and she barely managed to suppress her ecstatic cry from escaping her lips. She was going to be on the same team as Syaoran! What luck! Stealing a furtive glance over her shoulder she met with Syaoran's tawny eyes and melted inside when he flashed her a genuine smile. 

Kaho began reading off the rest of the teams, diverse and various whispers floating about the classroom. When she had finished a hand shot up into the air. The ginger-haired teacher sighed exasperatedly. "Hai Masayuki-san?"

Masayuki Keizo glared toward his teacher. "Why do Li and Yamazaki get to be in teams full of women?"

A ripple of laughter passed from one end of the classroom to the other and Kaho placed her clipboard back on her podium. "Because those are the teams I assigned. If you have any other further tribulations, you can discuss them after school." Keizo glared rebelliously but said nothing. "Am I clear Masayuki-san?"

"Hai, Mizuki-sensei," Keizo mumbled. 

After Kaho had returned to the morning's lesson, Akemi reached over and punched Keizo playfully in the arm. "Don't worry, we'll think of something…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HOEEEE! I'm going to be late!" Sakura scrambled about her room; her incessant shuffling disturbing the slumber of her peacefully sleeping guardian.

"Oi, Oi, some of us are trying to get some sleep, Sakura!" Kero reprimanded his Mistress. But inside he laughed a bit at her expense. He had been with Sakura for seven years and even now she made the mornings a mad dash against time; to put it blatantly, he found it flat-out amusing. The Beast of the Seal then frowned on reflection of his succeeding thought. While his Mistress was off in the Bahamas with her friends, he was confined to the walls of the Kinomoto Residence with nothing to do but count cracks in the wall. ((AN: A recent incident with a pudding filled kitchen left Kero-chan without his Nintendo Gamecube ^_^)) He fluttered over to her shoulder as she frantically threw last minute things into her suitcase.

"Ne, Sakura?"

Sakura—despite frantically searching for a misplaced plane ticket ((-_-;;;))—managed to avert her spring-green eyes to her Guardian. "Nani Kero-chan?"

Kero stretched out on his tiny stomach and pouted adorably. "Can't I come? Onegai I'm promise I'll be good!"

The teen Mistress of the Cards sighed and raised both of her slender hands to her shoulder, removing her Guardian in the process and holding him out in front of her. "Gomen ne, Kero-chan…"

"MOU! Why not?!"

"Because," Sakura brought Kero to her cheek and snuggled him affectionately. "What if someone sees you? We couldn't risk you getting seen."

Kero remained silent and crossed his tiny paws across the front of him diminutive body. 

"Tell you what…when I get back, I'll have Tomoyo-chan make a picnic lunch with all your favorites! Then we can invite Meiling-chan and…" Sakura trailed off as a slight blush colored her cheeks and she looked whimsically out the window. "And Syaoran…" She ended in a hush.

Kero twitched slightly, he knew where this was about to go. Every time the Kid was mentioned, Sakura would get all dreamy-eyed, losing all sense of time and everything around her…she only thought of him. Honestly, Kero did not understand just what Sakura saw in Syaoran, he just knew that the 'Kozou' was annoying as hell to him. "Sakura…Sakura?" The Beast of the Seal patted Sakura's cheek gently, snapping her out of her reverie and calmly reminded her of the ticket she still had yet to locate.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Syaoran's tawny eyes quickly darted down to his wristwatch again, five more minutes… The airport at Tokyo was so crowded it was nearly impossible to discern his emerald-eyed love in the thongs of people busily hurrying along. He had only one chance; to sense her.

"What's wrong Li-kun? Afraid your girlfriend won't make it?"

Syaoran turned to Tomoyo with a look that said, '_I don't care if you are the love of my life's best friend, keep going and I WILL hurt you.'_

Tomoyo flinched slightly but only recorded the young man before her with even more avid curiosity. "You still haven't answered me."

The future leader of the Li Clan chuckled slightly to himself. One thing that could be counted on for Tomoyo, she was stubborn; probably just as stubborn as he himself was. No matter how many times he had glared at her or chided her, she never seemed to be phased by it. "Maybe because I don't deem you worthy of an answer."

Tomoyo pretended to stagger back and held a hand to her heart, the other hand with her camcorder up near her forehead, suggesting the act of fainting. "Oh no, Li-kun now you've hurt the organ that pumps the blood." ((AN: LMAO! Brittany-chan, that's for you, LMAO))

A slight giggle came from nearby and Meiling tucked her legs underneath her body as she faced the back of her plush chair. "Tomoyo-chan…somehow I have a feeling that isn't the first time…nor will it be the last."

"Hai, hai…" Tomoyo dismissed the teasing insult with a gesture of her hand and then turned to Syaoran again, his eyes frantically darting back and forth. She let a smile play onto her lips and a mischievous gleam to sparkle in her violet eyes. "You're not coming if she doesn't show up, are you?"

Syaoran scratched the back of his head and smiled sheepishly. "Am I that obvious? Of course I'll still go."

"I already told you that you suck at lying so give it up, will ya?" Meiling chided teasingly from her position on the chair.

Syaoran faced both of them with a glare. "Don't you two have anything better to do than pry into my personal life?"

"NOPE!" Meiling and Tomoyo chorused together.

Suddenly, Syaoran recognized a very familiar pink aura and a grin spread across his lips, his two companions looking to each other knowingly. Sure enough, Sakura emerged from the throngs of people and her emerald eyes lit up when they fell upon her three best friends. "Ohayo minna-san!"

"Ohayo Sakura-chan!" Meiling and Tomoyo chorused together. "We didn't think you'd make it on time but I think Li-kun was the most worried." Tomoyo added with a  sly smile.

As if on cue, a rosy tint colored Sakura's cheeks and she stuttered. "Honto ne?" Shaking her head and regaining a bit of composure she smiled happily to Syaoran. "Ohayo Syaoran-kun…I…" She trailed off and Syaoran stepped up to her, only his feet visible to her bowed head.

For the life of him he could not understand why a girl as beautiful as she should hide her face so often. Gently placing a finger under her chin he lifted her face to look up at him, her neck craning a bit to gaze at him standing a head taller than her. "Ohayo to you, Sakura…" He ended in a near hush and let his fingers trail slightly down her neck before grabbing her bags wordlessly in one hand and heading for the plane. Sakura blushed a deep crimson and tenderly touched the place where the young sorcerer's fingers had been only moments before. "Syaoran…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Well I know it wasn't very mushy and it's only about four and a half pages but I need to update SOMETHING! Well, well, well what do Akemi and Keizo have up their sleeves now? Review please!

Brittany-chan ~ I HAD to put the "hurt the organ that pumps the blood" thing…it was the perfect spot for it too…Arigatou for telling me 'bout that, *woo* LoL


	4. Chapter 4

Hanging by a Moment

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:

Yeah…if I had the cash I would buy CCS—thing is I don't.

Author's Notes:

Don't ask me why I have a sudden interest in this fic. I'm currently stuck with a big chunk of writers block for Of Lions and Dragons so… this fic is just a bit easier and less complicated. Oh yeah and don't bother telling me I spelled 'nandemonai' wrong…I know already, ne? I just happened to find that error in the first two chapters. And there are two ways to spell Meiling's name…I just like adding the 'g' better, okay? I know I spelled her name differently in the beginning of the fic. Yeah…okay…I'm done.

Chapter 4

Mizuki Kaho stirred from her light slumber and allowed herself a slight yawn. Turning her attention to the window at her side, she lifted the covering and smiled upon the dark expanse of ocean stretching beneath the plane. The obsidian night was almost indistinguishable from the looming sea below and as her eyes darted about the plane, she beheld most of her students in a light slumber. She had not even remembered how she was placed with a majority of her former students,_ "Just luck I guess…" Kaho thought happily to herself, a soft smile breaking her lips. _

But it is said that happy moments don't last forever. The sensei lost the contented demeanor of the previous moment and suddenly frowned upon two students seated a few rows behind her. These two students had never been in her class before; they must have transferred while she had been in England. Masayuki Keizo and Hazuki Akemi. Trouble. Bad feelings and contempt simply radiated from them. 

But then, her gaze traveled to the opposite aisle. The two young people seated here could not be any more different from the previous pair looked upon with a hint of disdain. Kaho smiled inside and out, these two were certainly some of her brightest gems. 

Li Syaoran, the once icy and cold young Leader of the Li Clan. He had transferred to Tomoeda in the fourth grade and by the time Kaho had landed a position as his teacher, he had already begun to develop a sort of protectiveness of Sakura. 

Sakura. The one seated next to the young sorcerer. With her bright emerald eyes and innocent nature, one would not expect her to wield such tremendous power as that which lay inside the Cards of Sakura. But she did. And she had successfully completed her destiny, maybe gaining such things that she would never have anticipated. Kaho began to giggle quietly. Syaoran sat slightly slouched down in his seat, his head almost level to that of Sakura who sat up completely straight, legs tucked under her body. The young sorcerer's ocher eyes were averted slightly to the side, ocher depths scanning the young woman next to him with nothing other than admiration and….It was almost as if he was not looking at her but rather **into her. Into her soul; something he surprisingly seemed to know very well. The pair had a quite touching way of constant understanding, mostly unspoken. She turned away from her silent watching and returned to her light slumber.**

Syaoran smiled gently, he could not explain it but he felt content to just gaze at Sakura. It was not that he cared only for her looks, to him she was beautiful, yes, but he loved **her. **

Who she was, what she did for people. 

What she did for **him. **

He watched her and allowed himself a small chuckle, secretly thanking the gods she was wearing headphones, eyes closed listlessly, mouth forming the words to whatever song she was listening to. 

Sakura began to relax a bit. The tune of the song was just so comforting; though still not nearly as comforting as Li Syaoran, her secret love sitting a mere few inches from her own body. ((AN: If anyone is curious, the song Sakura is listening to is Yubiwa from Escaflowne the Movie. Hehehe such a great movie)) Gradually, Sakura lost sense of where she was, the only thing present was the feelings; soon her mouth began to form the words to the song.

_Namidaga atokara afuredashite  
Saigono egaoga nijinde mienaino  
Ikanaide ikanaide kokoni ite  
Sora e hikari kakenukete iku_

_Afterward, tears started to overflow  
I could not see the last smile because of the blur  
Don't go, don't go, stay here  
Run past the light and ascend to the sky_

_Konnani chiisana watashi dakedo  
Anata wo dareyori seiippai aishita  
Arigatou ikutsumono taisetsuna kimochi  
Tewatashite kuretayone_

_Even though I am such a small thing  
I loved you more than anyone  
Thanks for your many endearing thoughts  
Which you gave to me_

_Sonnatoki zutto watashiwa  
Kiekaketa hikoki-kumo wo miteita_

_At that time I was  
Watching the gradually disappearing contrail___

_Wasurenaide hitorijanai  
Hanaretemo te wo tsunaideiru  
Hajimeteno koi hajimete shitta  
Konna kanahimiga arukoto_

_Don't forget, you are not alone  
Even though we are far apart, we are together  
I found I fell in love for the very first time  
I learned the depth of sadness_

_Nanikaga shoumetsushitemo nanikaga futatabi yadotte                                                                                                              Wakareni kureta hohoemiwa tsuyoku ikiyou to iu  
Anatakarano messeji_

_When something is lost, something else replaces it__The__ memory of your parting smile gives me strength to live  
A message from you_

_Itsu kitto aeru futari naraba  
Tookutemo hitomi mitsume au  
Kibouto yumeno subete wo kakete  
Yakusoku wo shiyou yo  
Anohino hageshisa wo daite  
Ashita saku mirai wo ikiru___

_Surely we will meet again  
and from a distance will recognize each other in a glance  
in all our hopes and dreams  
Lets make this promise  
clinging to the strong memory of that day  
I can look forward and live_

Syaoran blinked and raised his head off his hands. Only moments before Sakura had been silent, tilting her head to and fro in soundless motions. Now a beautiful song left her lips, and quite honestly he was entranced. ((AN: I don't know if Sakura-chan would sound as lovely as Yoko Kanno did when singing that song but let's just pretend, ne?)) The young sorcerer gazed lovingly to the woman at his side. Her voice had been adorable when younger, but with age it had blossomed beautifully. Syaoran almost hated to cease the exquisite melody leaving Sakura's lips. With obvious mischievousness, the amber-eyed young man lifted the headphones from Sakura's ears and chuckled when she continued singing.

"…It looks like someone has memorized her lyrics."

Sakura stopped mid breath and a crimson red blush tinted her cheeks. Only deepening in intensity as she found her eyes gazing deeply into the tawny orbs of Syaoran; shining with a supremely impish gleam. "Syaoran-kun!" Sakura exclaimed blushing. She playfully punched his arm and pouted when it seemed to take no effect on the young man. "Mou…"

Syaoran chuckled in response to the irresistibly adorable mope Sakura gave him and fought hard to keep back his growing blush. Sakura's bottom lip protruded slightly and she faintly pressed her top teeth into the flesh. Wide emerald eyes gazing up to him in a silent plea. She reached for her headphones.

And Syaoran raised both of his arms above his head, removing them from the Card Mistress's reach.

Sakura got to her knees and reached for them again.

This time Syaoran darted his arms to his right.

Sakura was not expecting this. From her position on her knees she figured she would have just leaned into Syaoran's strong arms. However, the strong support she had anticipated suddenly darted away and she found herself falling forward, twisting mid-fall and landing on her back. Right in Syaoran's lap. ((^_^))

Syaoran gasped and blinked.

Sakura gasped and blinked.

Someone mumbled from an adjacent aisle. "Mou…get a room."

Sakura then let a devilish little smile turn up the corners of her mouth.

Syaoran arched an eyebrow. "Nani? What are you smiling about?"

The teen sorceress sat up but didn't leave her position. Instead she draped her legs sideways over Syaoran's lap. Still sporting the elfin grin, Sakura giggled. "I think you did that on purpose."

Syaoran immediately blushed deep red and began to stutter. This one time, however, Sakura was not oblivious. She watched in confusion as the pink tint rose to her handsome friend's face. What was this? Was he blushing? Becoming flustered and embarrassed over her? She cocked her head to the side as he managed to stammer. "N-Nani?! That's rid—I would never—you—and then—and I just…" Syaoran trailed off as Sakura began giggling and returned to her own seat. He blinked, then closed his eyes as realization hit him. "Sakura…you're just messing with me, aren't you?"

The cheerleader giggled again. "Hai. It's simply too fun to pass up."

"I'll get you back for it." Syaoran stated crossing his arms and praying his pink cheeks were not betraying his mind.

Sakura raised an eyebrow skeptically and reached her fingers over to Syaoran's washboard stomach; vaguely visible through the thin material of his t-shirt. He was praying to the gods that she would not tickle him.

The warrior felt his muscles tremor from her touch and he silently wondered if she discerned it. Then all at once, a memory came flashing back to him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"_But I can't…" Syaoran's warm amber held a look of forlorn sadness. "I've been trained to handle all sorts of things but…rejection was never one of them."_

_"Who says you'll be rejected?!" Meiling exclaimed, immediately clamping her hand over her mouth as she received a swift kick in the leg and a warning look from Tomoyo._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

Gaining a bit of confidence, Syaoran grasped Sakura's slender hand and smirked as she gasped. This time he saw the blush coloring **her cheeks.**** Grasping her other hand in his strong one, he raised them both above her head and twisted her gently against him. Her back pressing into his stomach, head against his chest. His fiery eyes flickered with a playful fire and he breathed low against her ear. "I ****_will get you back, Sakura…that's a promise." _**

Sakura's breath quickened and she could do nothing but stare into the eyes of her former captor. He had turned her immobile and she had no intention of leaving her position. Almost tenderly, Sakura brushed her fingertips along Syaoran's cheek and he unintentionally closed his eyes in bliss. Sakura had not expected that to happen. Was this the payback? Was he only pretending? Or did the touch of her fingertips upon his skin really do so much to the warrior? It hurt to think that this was not real. It hurt so much, a physical aching throbbed within her chest and she closed her eyes, willingly drifting to sleep on Syaoran's chest. _"Kami-sama…onegai, one day make my dreams reality. It—it hurts so much, onegai.." Sakura uttered one last word before falling to sleep. "Syaoran…"_

She said  it with such feeling and emotion that the warrior in question actually stopped breathing. Her hand slowly drifted from his face and he caught it gently before it fell to her side. _"This hurts…Kami-sama it hurts—an indescribable ache. Why? Why do you taunt me? Having her this close knowing I can't have her…"_

Syaoran contemplated his succeeding action carefully. No would know. Just one little kiss. He bowed his head and faintly pressed his lips to Sakura's forehead. The girl stirred in her sleep, an idyllic smile adorning her lips.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"S-sugoi…" Meiling and Sakura dropped their bags to the floor and gaped open mouthed at the suite they were sharing with Tomoyo. It was no doubt the most elaborate room in the entire hotel, compliments of Daidouji Sonomi making sure her daughter and Sakura were 'quite comfortable'.  The walls were painted a soft pale blue and white paneling ran around the perimeter of the room, covering the bottom half of the walls. When one entered, there was a small dining area to the left and a living room to the right; complete with a video game console, DVD player, and a surround stereo system. The carpets were a plush pink and the couches were covered in a tropical floral pattern. Daidouji Tomoyo brushed past her two friends with a smile and motioned for them to follow her into the suite. 

"Tomoyo-san…isn't this a bit…" Meiling cleared her throat and once again scanned what was visible of the extravagant suite with her ruby eyes. "….extravagant?"

Sakura nodded from the doorway and ran her fingertips over the tropical carvings engraved on the furniture. "Hai…this room is big enough for five people, Tomoyo-chan…"

Tomoyo shook her head vehemently, violet girls springing back and forth. "Iie…okaa-san insisted we stay here." She paused and winked at her friends. "Ne, would you like to see your rooms?"

Meiling and Sakura nodded as they followed Tomoyo down a long hallway branching off straight from the entranceway. Tomoyo stopped in front of one door and opened it onto a room decorated in red prints and various Chinese design. "Meiling-chan, this is your room."

"Wai!" The young raven-haired woman exclaimed flopping onto the bed and gazing up at the ceiling. Her ponytails strung out about her, she turned to Tomoyo in the doorway. "You've had some time to plan this haven't you?"

"Hai!" Tomoyo quipped. She then proceeded down the hallway with Sakura in tow and opened another door decorated in lilac and lavender. A wide screen TV took almost an entire wall and Sakura giggled.

"Let me guess, this is your room, ne Tomoyo-chan?" 

Tomoyo nodded and shut the door behind them as they continued down the hallway. The last door at the end of the hall opened by Tomoyo's hand and revealed a room relating to no one better than its new occupant. The walls were pale pink, the carpet a pearly white. A queen-sized bed rested cattycorner in a small niche and a bureau and vanity table rested against the other walls. While Sakura could only gape open mouthed at her overgenerous bedroom, the amethyst-eyed artist could only smile and tread softly over to the glass doors adjacent to the bed, opening them onto the sultry zephyrs of the Bahamas. "We each have a balcony, a private bathroom and phone access." Tomoyo said from the balcony turning to her best friend. "Something wrong?"

Sakura was gazing confusedly to the queen-sized bed. "Why do we need such big beds?"

The aspiring artist laughed and did not answer her friend at first. Before she exited the room however she whispered. "Just in case Li-kun wants to drop by for a visit."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"HOEEEEEE! TOMOYO-CHAN! TOMARE!"

Syaoran raised his head from unpacking as a certain audible scream passed through the walls; he chuckled slightly to himself. _"At least I know I'm not the only one that Daidouji picks on…" He stopped unpacking and frowned. "But I'm sure it's for a different reason, she would never pick on Sakura about me, ne?" Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and fell back to his bed gazing up at the ceiling. His room was every bit as elaborate as the girls; he was just used to it. ((AN: For god's-sake he lives in a damn mansion)) He stared at the door that connected him to somewhere in the girls' room. Just one knock…just to see whose room it was. With a sigh, he raised himself off the bed and gently padded over to the door on bare feet, knocking once. Footsteps were barely audible from the other side and Syaoran gasped when the door opened to reveal a figure in the doorway…_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

AN: Hahahaha what a retarded cliffhanger, ne? Gomen ne minna-san I'm in a 'mood' right now so…yeah. I decided to add a word bank and all but I'm really tired so if I mess up don't yell at me.

_Mou --- sheesh ((used to express frustration))_

_Nani --- what ((questioning, duh))_

_Hai --- yes_

_Kami-sama --- kami means divine, sama is lord ((kami are also spirits))_

_Onegai --- please_

_Sugoi --- awesome, amazing, wow etc ((u get the drift))_

_Iie --- no_

_Ne --- used at the beginning of the sentence it's like 'Say, did you" = "Ne, did you''/ Used at the end of the sentence to get someone to agree with you_

_Wai --- woohoo, yay etc._

_Tomare --- stop_

Minna-san, I have only a week and a half left of summer so I guess I didn't write as much fanfics as I promised, huh? *Sighs* Oh well, high school sux but…yeah….maybe my sophomore year will be better, I don't know. So I'll try to write as much as I can but I don't know how heavy the homework load will be so don't start chucking tomatoes if a chapter isn't up in a decent amount of time, okay? Okay! *goes into chibi-mode* I'm going to sleep now, oyasumi!

  
  



End file.
